


till the end of his days.

by rangerdanger985



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, am i the only one that gets those two confused?!, bilbos book, but not really, or is it kili, three guesses who the two running with fili is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: Bilbo finally figured out a perfect ending for his book.*or i have joined a new fandom and fallen into a feels pit, do not send help i am happy with the disease.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i literally don't know what im doing anymore but i don't care either haha.
> 
> anyway i kind of really like this pairing and i am ignoring like the entirety of the third movie because yeah.
> 
> anyway prt2 i hope you guys enjoy this its short and i just did it in like an hour but i like it.  
> lemme know if you see anything horribly wrong and leave a comment/kudo if you like it!
> 
> but more importantly.  
> enjoy!  
> RD

The king under the mountain, Thorin Oakenshield was dead, his last words echoing in his beloved hobbits ears as the snow floated around them.

‘Go back to your books. And your arm chair... plant your trees’

Oh Mahal how those words haunted him, he insisted the dying king hold on but he could not, he insisted he would give it all up, his books his hearth his chair his garden his hobbit hole, all of it.

He would give it all up if he simply stayed with him.

The kings fact was wet with blood, blue eyes faded and lost focus and the small smile that had quirked Thorin's lips under his beard slipping, his dark hair usually so soft and smooth was spread out around his fallen frame like a dark halo, tangled and matted with blood.

The hobbit screamed for his dwarf when he felt the king stop breathing, crying and shouting until his eyes were red and his throat was raw.

because he couldn't be dead, not Thorin, please, not him.

‘If more people, valued song and food, over ill-gotten gold this world would be a merrier place, but merrier or not I must leave it now’

no, no, no, no, no.

The hobbit gasped and pulled his dwarf tight into his chest ‘farewell, my burglar’

The funeral was a simple affair; Thorin Oakenshield lay on a stone table between his nephews who had bravely given their lives trying to protect him.

Candles flickered around the king and while the res of the company moved slowly between the tree, saying their final goodbyes to their leader and friends, Bilbo couldn’t move from the king’s side.

His face had been cleaned of blood his hair smoothed and braided in the style of kings, his sword the orcrist laid at his side and between his hands on his chest laid the arkenstone.

He looked so peaceful it was as if he simply slept instead of laid in deaths cold embrace, moved on to the halls of his creators soon to be returned to the stone of which he was born.

The hobbit couldn’t face it and barely held back the rest of his tears as the wizard called out the death of the king and appointed a new ruler, Thorin’s cousin.

Bilbo was sure he would be a good ruler, a good king but he would never replace his Thorin or his nephews that Bilbo had come to see as his own nephews in the past year of traveling together.

it was decided the arkenstone, the heart of the mountain would be a light in the darkness for their dead, would watch over those that passed on and hopefully guild then to peaceful rest and thus would be buried with the king that had reclaimed the mountain, for his people.

\---

Bilbo stopped and sat back looking over what he had just written with a sharp eye and then dabbed at his slightly watering eyes with his sleeve.

In the last few months of writing this book that encompassed the quest to reclaim Erebor it had dug up many a sweet fond and painful memory.

This bit of writing brought up memories he enjoyed least of all, memories of blood and fighting and war that he honestly hoped he would never have to experience again.

Put it would make quite the read for those willing to pick it up.

Looking over the words once more he narrowed his eyes at it and then picked up his quill to continue when “you know it didn’t actually happen like that, correct?” the hobbit jumped in his seat and turned his head to stare at the person beside him.

Amused blue eyes met his brown eyes and dark brown nearly black hair streaked with silver in places fell over a broad shoulder where the person was leaned down to read over Bilbo’s shoulder.

Bilbo narrowed his eyes at the dwarf though he couldn’t help the amused twitch of his lips “they don't know that, besides it nearly did the way I had to hold your insides so as they didn’t become outsides, if Baling hadn’t come along I'm sure it would have happened”

Thorin Oakenshield rolled his eyes as he stood up “the wound was not that bad and I don't quite remember you saying that” he made a hand motion toured Bilbo’s writing “if anything you cursed me for being, what was it?” the dwarf king paused as if trying to remember

“ah yes, pigheaded, ignorant and having a death wish large enough it put erebor's riches to shame” Bilbo felt his ears heat up “you forgot arrogant and hardheaded” the king or really ex-king shrugged “I am a dwarf”

Bilbo shook his head and rose from his seat “a foolish dwarf” he said before rising up on his toes to kiss him.

When they parted Thorin’s arms had gone around his middle, holding him in a loose but firm grip “as you are keen to remind me” he said his lips turned into a faint smile under his beard “but did you really need to kill off Fili and Kili, it will break their hearts”

Bilbo snorted and Thorin let him go so they could move to the kitchen, Bilbo had been craving tea “hardly, besides I can’t have all of middle earth thinking a king and his heirs are hiding in my back yard now can I?”

“We are doing no such thing and we left those titles to my cousin and his kin” Bilbo hummed and set about making tea enjoying the silence of his home and the warmth that seemed to have filled it from Thorin’s presence....

He stopped and slowly looked at Thorin, eyes narrowed with suspicion “where are your nephews?”

“Kili is most likely off with Tauriel, Mahal knows what Fili is doing, most likely causing some trouble with the neighboring children” as if on cue there was a crash and they both looked out the window in time to see Fili alongside two young hobbits running down the street and one of the more annoying noisy neighbors chasing them with a rake.

They shared a glance then sighed “should we go and save him?” Bilbo questioned “oh trust me, he has been in worse situations” Bilbo looked at the dwarf then chuckled to himself with a shake of the head “foolish dwarves”

Thorin grinned and wrapped Bilbo once more in his arms “only for you, khebabmudtu.”

The hobbit shook his head with a chuckle but still kissed his dwarf, when he pulled back Thorin rose a brow at his expression “what is it?”

“oh nothing, I just thought of the perfect ending for my book” the dwarf bumped his forehead against the hobbits “do tell” he enquired curiosity getting the better of him.

Bilbo smiled widely and kissed his dwarf.

“He lived happily ever after with a dwaven smith and his nephews until the end of his days”

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> khebabmudtu = heart-forge
> 
> i thought it was cute cause i read something about thorin thinking the arkenstone was his heart (but in this he gave that up to live in the shire with billbo because he realized, after escaping his dragon sickness, that it was just a stone same as any other and his real heart was riding away into the sunset, so he (and his nephews) road off after him the moment they could without falling over and dying.)
> 
> anyway i hope you guys enjoyed it let me know in the comments what you think cause this is my first time writing for the hobbit even though ive been a lotr fan since i was really young (first fandom i wrote for actually but we don't talk about those haha)
> 
> leave a kudo if you like it and ill see you next time!  
> RD
> 
> at least that's what i think happened =)


End file.
